Maiden of the Mists
by Empress Cosmos
Summary: Remus hates mortals and says that why are they here? That race is not important. So a war breaks out. The Maiden of the Mists is mad. So she picks This girl out of all of the other Witches to stop the war. Then after all of the training She falls in love


"Maiden of the Mists"  
  
By: Starlight Moon Angel  
  
Co written by: Sairys SkyeWind  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon nor Lord of the Rings  
  
  
  
Summery  
  
Remus hates mortals and says that why are they here? That race is not important. So a war breaks out. The Maiden of the Mists is mad. So she picks This girl out of all of the other Witches to stop the war. Then after all of the training She falls in love with a hobbit but that is forbidden…..  
  
  
  
Back in the first millennium there was all peace. The Mystics and the Mortal/ Hobbits got together fine. That is until Remus started a war. Remus said to the people " Why do you talk to those…..those….bugs? They are a lower race than us! I think that we should kill them all!" He talked more and more. More people gathered around him in the courtyard. Among them was a Woman with streaming black hair with copper highlights in it. He eyes were green as grass and she was wearing the royal pendent of the Maiden. She was one of the Maidens priestess. The pendent was a gemstone. It was a vibrant green and around it says that " I am a loyal follower of the Maiden of the Mists." Inside the gemstone was a single tear. She left the group walking down a gravel road that was dead. Every step she took the road became lively again. Soon she came to the lake. She looked at the mists and there was a voice. This voice was silvery and soft, that voice was the Maiden's Voice.  
  
" Katrina, what news do you have for me?" She asked  
  
" Remus was talking about how the Other ones are lower than us." Katrina said.  
  
" Remus why do you do this so much?" Maiden asked  
  
" He also said that he will start a war."  
  
" WHAT?" The mists started to get heavier as she got madder.  
  
" Yes, My queen." She said. The mists disappeared. But out came a Woman with brown hair and no pendent but a star on her forehead. The star disappeared and a pendent came with the gemstone color purple with a star in it.  
  
" I declare that a girl with blond hair and blue eyes will save us from the war. The war will be long and hard but without her all is lost." The Maiden said.  
  
" Maiden, why can't you?" Katrina asked.  
  
" I am getting old even though I don't look it."  
  
" Then, Maiden, why can't I?" The woman asked jealously  
  
" You do not ask such crazy questions! Now go to the Mountain of Mists and get ready for dinner." Maiden said. She walked back to the city of Mores. She saw what use to be a native city. She felt something. She felt it in this house. She walked up to it and knocked softly. The door opened and showed a young lady, a pregnant young lady.  
  
" Hello, what can I do for you to day Miss….."  
  
" No miss please, just call me Maiden." The mysterious person said  
  
" The Maiden! Please come in! My name is Éliane and this is my husband Hanas." She said. She sat down by her husband and said in his ear that 'this was the Maiden!'  
  
" How many more months till this baby is born?" The Maiden asked  
  
" In two more months." Hanas said with awe.  
  
" This baby will be my successor or the next Maiden of the Mists." The Maiden said. The people were overwhelmed with joy and happiness. " Her name will be Serena Luna….What's your last name?" She asked  
  
" Chang our last name is Chang." Éliane said. She couldn't believe that her daughter was going to be the next Maiden of the Mists!  
  
  
  
Those two months flew by. Every 3 the Maiden would stop by to see if the child if being feed well and how old was she. She told the parents when she was 9 she would be taken away from her parents. The years past and past. She learned that she was to be the next Maiden. She turned 9 and was taken away from her parents. She promised them that they would one day see her again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok sorry for the short ch. But writer's block had happed. So what do you think? Oh ya do you mind giving me a couple and it won't be Elf dude or Aragon. I don't hate them but Serena is with them all of the time. So hit me with Flames or Reviews.! See ya! 


End file.
